prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Von Raschke
| birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Wabasha, Minnesota, USA | billed = "Republic of Germany" | trainer = Verne Gagne Maurice Vachon | debut = September 16, 1966 | retired = 1994 }} James Donald Raschke (October 17, 1940) is a retired American professional wrestler best known as Baron von Raschke. Career After a successful amateur wrestling career and a stint in the United States Army, James Raschke started in professional wrestling in 1966 in the American Wrestling Association as a referee. He was soon wrestling under the name of Jim Raschke, playing off of his amateur wrestling notoriety in the area. He eventually changed his ring name to Baron von Raschke and claimed to be from Germany. He would do a goose-step and then put his finisher known as the "brainclaw", on his opponent. His most memorable quote came at the end of an interview where - running out of time before the next match and not fully hearing the question - he simply blurted out, "Dat is all da people need to know!". Throughout the 1970s and early 1980s he held numerous singles and tag team titles throughout several NWA and AWA territories, as well as wrestling for the WWWF where his claw hold was "censored" by a huge RED "X" on WWWF TV because of the blood it would draw when applied. In 1978 he was recognized as the first NWA Television Champion (the Mid Atlantic Television title had been renamed). In May 1984, Raschke and the Crusher defeated Jerry Blackwell and Ken Patera for the AWA World tag team title. They would lose the belts in August of that same year to the Road Warriors. In 1986, he wrestled for the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions reuniting with former tag partner Paul Jones (who was now a manager) as part of Paul Jones' Army. He also filled in for the injured Krusher Khruschev defending the NWA World Six-Man Championship with Ivan and Nikita Koloff. He was briefly in the WWF in 1988 as the manager for The Barbarian and The Warlord (The Powers of Pain) under the name of The Baron, but was released shortly after his arrival. Raschke resurfaced in the AWA, returning to the ring to feud with Soldat Ustinov and Teijho Khan in late 1988. He then went on to captain "Baron's Blitzers" during the ill-fated Team Challenge Series. When the AWA folded, Raschke continued to wrestle for independent promotion primarily in the Minnesota area, retiring in 1994. Raschke also took part in one of the legends matches at WCW's inaugural Slamboree: A Legend's Reunion in 1993. He teamed with Ivan Koloff, losing to Thunderbolt Patterson and Brad Armstrong . When not wrestling, Raschke worked as a substitute teacher. Upon retirement, Raschke purchased and managed a Bric-a-brac shop called The Wigwam in Lake George, Minnesota. He sold it in 2000 . In April 2007 James Raschke began a several month run at the Minnesota History Theatre in a play based around his life, persona, and times in the AWA. The play details how a very mild mannered and polite man created an in-ring gimmick that drew so much heat that he and his frequent tag-team wrestling partner (and real life friend) Mad Dog Vachon often had to fight their way out of the ring. In wrestling Signature moves :*The Claw :*Prussian Sleeper (Cobra Clutch) Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling :*1958 Nebraska State High School Heavyweight Championship (Omaha North High School) :*1961 National Collegiate Athletic Association All-American (University of Nebraska) :*1962 National Collegiate Athletic Association All-American (University of Nebraska) :*1962 Big Eight Conference Heavyweight Championship (University of Nebraska) :*1963 World Games Bronze medalist :*1964 Olympic Team qualifier :*1964 Amateur Athletic Union Freestyle Championship :*1964 Amateur Athletic Union Greco-Roman Championship :*1965 Worldwide Interservice Wrestling Championship (United States Army) :*1985 inductee to the Nebraska Scholastic Wrestling Coaches Association Hall of Fame High school football :*1957 Nebraska State Championship – Omaha North High School Professional wrestling *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Crusher Lisowski *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Iron Mike Mazurki Award (2018) **Men’s Wrestling Award (2004) *'Central States Wrestling' :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version)]] (1 time) – with Maurice Vachon *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Television Championship (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Institute and Museum' :*George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2002) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Television Championship (2 times) :*NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ivan and Nikita Koloff when Krusher Khruschev was injured :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Paul Jones (2) and Greg Valentine (1) *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' :*NWA American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA Texas Hardcore Championship|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Texas version)]] (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling America' :*PWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ken Patera (1) and Brad Rheingans (1) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ernie Ladd *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Tag Team (1984) with The Crusher *'Other titles' :*NSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tommy Jammer See also External links * Profile de:Baron von Raschke Category:Managers and valets Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:1940 births Category:1966 debuts Category:1995 retirements Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling America alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:NWA Mid Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Nebraska wrestlers Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions